


Rest Your Eyes My Weary Angel

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Loving!Dean, M/M, Snuggling, fluff and lots of it, sleepy!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds Cas and takes him to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest Your Eyes My Weary Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I have no Beta so any mistakes are my own.

Dean rolled over and reached for Cas. He wanted to snuggle but when he felt the cold mattress next to him he opened his eyes. Cas wasn't there, or anywhere else in the room. 

Sitting up with a sigh he pulled on his sleep pants and a tshirt. After checking the bathroom he walked around the bunker looking for his Angel. The place was dark for the most part as he peeked into the different rooms he knew Cas liked to hang out in. 

When he saw the light on in the library he laughed quietly to himself. Of course Cas would be there. 

He found his Angel stretched out on the couch, a book open on his chest as he snored softly. Dean leaned over the back and smiled as he brushed the hair off of Cas' forehead. The Angel shifted, mumbling something in his sleep. 

Without a word Dean picked up the book and put it back on the table. He turned off the lamp before carefully picking Cas up in his arms. Cas mumbled, Dean's name escaping his lips as he nuzzled his cheek against Dean's chest. 

The hunter carried him to their room and gently laid him down on the bed. Cas was deadweight as Dean stripped him down to his boxers and tucked him in. He crawled in behind Cas, pulling him against his chest as the Angel went back to his snoring. 

"I love you Cas...." He whispered as he nuzzled the side of Cas' face. 

He fell asleep quickly, wrapped up in his Angel's warmth and the sound of his breathing.


End file.
